


i found solace in the strangest place

by Asperatus



Category: Football RPF, Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Russian Premier League, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:06:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22784560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asperatus/pseuds/Asperatus
Summary: Несмотря на то, что эта квартира служит единственной цели - быть местом уединения, он понимает, что ему нравится находиться в ней в компании Чарли.Он понимает, что ему нравится делить с ним этот маленький кусочек Москвы.
Relationships: Igor Akinfeev/Vedran Ćorluka
Kudos: 2





	i found solace in the strangest place

**Author's Note:**

  * For [selenedaydreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/selenedaydreams/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [selenedaydreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/selenedaydreams/pseuds/selenedaydreams). Log in to view. 



> Примечание автора:  
> Это самая ламповая работа из всего, что я когда-либо писала и напишу. Я писала похожие зарисовки раньше, но этот Чемпионат мира заставил меня начать и закончить новую работу (за 72 часа, что для меня нехарактерно).  
> Название - строка из песни Sia – Alive.
> 
> Примечание переводчика:  
> Я не стала переводить примечания автора, ибо все мы знаем, что такое хрущёвки и какое отношение - от ненависти до ностальгии - у нас к ним.  
> Порадуйте автора, подпишитесь на неё: https://ikercasiillas.tumblr.com

Те избранные, кто знает о его квартире на окраине Москвы, не перестают спрашивать, почему он её не продаст. Почему он продолжает не только, по их словам, выкидывать деньги, но и время от времени приезжать туда. 

Они беспокоятся о его безопасности, но он уверяет, что здание в прекрасном состоянии. Понадобится ещё как минимум пара десятилетий, чтобы на таком массивном бетонном сооружении сказались годы, и оно рухнуло на землю. Игорь не реагирует на их подколы по этому поводу, потому что готов поспорить: несмотря на то, какую роскошную недвижимость они теперь могут себе позволить, в глубине души каждый из них согласен с тем, что одного взгляда на здание достаточно, чтобы утолить ностальгию по дому. 

Серому, обветшалому и страшному, но дому. 

К тому же о какой опасности может идти речь, если для того, чтобы попасть в подъезд, нужно открыть домофон ключом? Правда, эта дополнительная мера безопасности почти компенсирует тот факт, что практически в половине случаев, когда он приходит, рядом с лифтом висит аккуратно написанная от руки записка о том, что он не работает. 

Совсем как сейчас. 

Под лестницей, к которой он направляется, вновь прячется Даша - рыжая бездомная кошка, которая каждый раз каким-то образом умудряется просочиться в подъезд, хотя соседи уверяют, что никто из них её не запускал. На самом деле Игорь даже не уверен, действительно ли её зовут Даша и есть ли у неё имя вообще, но учитывая то, что у него вошло в привычку подкармливать её всякий раз, как их пути пересекаются, ему кажется вполне уместным звать её так. 

Она никогда не поднимается с ним по лестнице и выглядит довольной, когда грызёт объедки, которые он достаёт из своих пакетов с продуктами - на этот раз несколько кусочков лосося. 

По пути на пятый этаж он не сталкивается ни с кем из соседей. Никто не останавливает его, чтобы завязать разговор. Идеально. 

Не то чтобы они ему не нравились. Честно говоря, его соседи здесь куда лучше, чем те, что проживают рядом с ним в центре города. Мария, молоденькая воспитательница детского сада, которая живёт слева от него, всегда была добра к нему. В первый их разговор она рассказала о маленьком мальчике из её группы, который единственный из всех носил их футболку, а не с именами Роналду и Месси. Их - ЦСКА, а не сборной России, если быть точным. Этот нюанс не может не впечатлять. 

Александр, аспирант, изучающий русскую литературу и проживающий в квартире напротив, понятия не имеет, кто он такой, а Игорь совершенно точно не собирается его просвещать. Хотя он оценивает по достоинству его книжный вкус, особенно когда Александр оставляет одну из своих потрёпанных книг в мягком переплёте в почтовом ящике, прикрепляя к внутренней стороне обложки записку с подробным описанием того, почему он решил оставить Игорю именно её. 

Так что он действительно не может сказать, что они ему не нравятся. Просто он приходит сюда не для того, чтобы общаться с кем-то. Носить капитанскую повязку как клуба, так и сборной страны - честь и привилегия, которые он никогда не воспринимал как должное. Но это и ответственность, которая не проходит бесследно. Физически. Психически. Эмоционально. Эта крошечная квартирка - его тихая гавань, место, где он может избавиться от накопившихся сомнений и усталости. 

Мало кто знает о существовании этой квартиры, и ещё меньше тех, кто бывал в её стенах. 

После того, как Артёма отдали в аренду тульскому “Арсеналу”, он зашёл только раз и первые пять минут смеялся над количеством ковров, поместившихся в таком маленьком пространстве. Их шесть, если быть точным: один у входа, два одинаковых на полу кухни, большой и широкий, охватывающий почти все углы комнаты, в спальне, один, конечно же, висит на стене, а другой, длинный и узкий, закрывает серый, холодный бетон балкона. 

Игорь знает, что обстановка больше подходит какой-нибудь бабушке, а не ему. Он не испытывает недостатка в средствах и с лёгкостью мог бы положить паркетный пол и поменять насадку для душа, которая постоянно слетает и выглядит так, будто её меняли последний раз в середине 80-х. Он прекрасно знает всё это, но ничего не делает, потому что понимает: если он заменит хоть что-то из мебели или внутренней отделки, то квартира сразу потеряет всё своё очарование. 

Ему не нужен телевизор с плоским экраном или плита со всеми работающими конфорками. Он чувствует себя как дома, окружённый негромкой болтовнёй соседей сверху, перекликающейся с тиканьем напольных часов на кухне, капанием протекающего крана раковины в ванной и приглушённым скрипом пружин кровати. 

Он дома. 

Иногда его навещает Чарли. 

Он любит Москву. Он влюбился в неё, как только вышел из здания аэропорта. Игорь прекрасно знает это - как из разговоров, так и из множества интервью, в которых он говорил об этом. Москва, конечно, не Манчестер, Лондон или Леверкузен, но в этом-то и всё дело. 

Это не Премьер-лига и даже не Бундеслига. Может, “Локомотив” и не способен предложить ему те же известность, славу и ночные матчи Лиги Чемпионов, как его предыдущие клубы, но он может предложить ему нечто бесценное - второй дом. 

Так что дело не в городе. Чарли не из-за этого настаивает на том, чтобы они встречались в этой квартире, а не в его доме. Игорь до сих пор не знает, почему он так влюблён в это место, потому что каждый раз, как он спрашивает об этом, Чарли усмехается и отпускает шуточки на тему того, что это идеальное место для тайных встреч или что в магазинчике на углу в двух кварталах отсюда продаются лучшие штучные сигареты. 

Игорь перестал задавать вопросы несколько месяцев назад, потому что это не имеет никакого значения. Несмотря на то, что эта квартира служит единственной цели - быть местом уединения, он понимает, что ему нравится находиться в ней в компании Чарли. 

Он понимает, что ему нравится делить с ним этот маленький кусочек Москвы. 

Игорь старается смотреть домашние матчи так часто, как только может. Иногда он жульничает, переключая канал на любой матч Серии А или Премьер-лиги, но всё же он старается хранить верность единственной лиге, которую он когда-либо знал. 

Хотя, когда он видит, как Чарли сбивают с ног на последних минутах домашнего матча “Локомотива” против пермского “Амкара”, он жалеет, что не переключил на повтор вчерашнего Эль-Класико. 

Он ждёт, когда тот отряхнется и вновь поднимется на ноги. Он ждёт, и ждёт, и ждёт, но этот момент так и не наступает, потому что он знает - выучил за все годы, проведённые на поле, за все травмы, которые он получал и свидетелем которых он был, - знает, как действительно выглядит угробленная лодыжка. 

Эгоистично, но первая мысль, посещающая его после того, как проходит первый шок и утихает беспокойство, о том, как глупо, что через пару дней они должны играть друг против друга. 

Эгоистично, но всё же. Он не может избавиться от этой мысли. 

Чувство вины, которое он испытывает, исчезает, когда они забивают гол за голом в ворота “Локомотива”. 

Четыре гола, и одна из важнейших побед в этом сезоне у них в кармане. Они сумели извлечь выгоду из отсутствия Чарли на поле. Он понимает это, но игра есть игра. 

Всё хорошо. Игорь загладит свою вину, позволив Чарли засунуть руки под рубашку, прижать себя к двери квартиры и целовать до бесчувствия, не обращая внимания на костыли. 

Чарли навещает его чаще, пока восстанавливается от травмы. 

Игорь понимает, что он не может найти себе места, будучи не в состоянии заняться ничем кроме тренировок и походов на физиотерапию (и не в состоянии помочь собственной команде пройти квалификацию на Чемпионат мира). 

В ноябре, когда снегопад вот-вот засыплет всё вокруг, Чарли просит встретить его у обшарпанной жёлтой скамейки во дворе его многоквартирного дома. В это послеобеденное время его единственной компанией, пока он сидит в ожидании, становятся падающие снежинки да пара маленьких птичек, рыскающих по замёрзшей земле в поисках пропитания. 

— Почему ты решил встретиться именно здесь? - Они редко утруждают себя любезностями, да и раньше нечасто к ним прибегали. Поэтому, когда Чарли идёт к нему по неровной, вымощенной булыжником дорожке, он сразу переходит к делу. 

Чарли засовывает руки в перчатках поглубже в карманы пальто. Его нежную улыбку сложно не заметить даже сквозь толстый шарф, закрывающий его шею и подбородок. 

— Я подумал, что мы могли бы пожарить каштаны. 

Игорь непонимающе смотрит в ответ, и Чарли кивает на каштан в паре метров от них. 

— Да ладно тебе. Это весело. И вкусно. 

Несмотря на объяснение, Игорь не в восторге от этой идеи, рефлекторно бросая взгляд вниз, на правую лодыжку Чарли. 

— Ты же не всерьёз думаешь лезть на это дерево? 

Чарли стягивает шарф вниз, чтобы он не закрывал рот. И да, подобное возражение было вполне ожидаемо. 

— Конечно же нет. Это сделаешь ты. 

Он должен сказать нет. Игорю следует наотрез отказаться от этой идеи, а не осматривать дерево, пытаясь прикинуть, как забраться на него без риска получить серьёзную травму. 

Окей, ладно. Ближе к земле есть пара веток, достаточно прочных, чтобы выдержать его вес, но не настолько толстых, чтобы он не мог их обхватить рукой. Впрочем, он должен попытаться ещё раз. 

— Если ты так хочешь жареных каштанов, я могу сходить в магазин и купить нам пару пакетов. 

Это странно, но, когда Игорь оборачивается, Чарли не выглядит расстроенным, - скорее, разочарованным. 

— Я не хочу просто есть жареные каштаны, я хочу их пожарить. Я хочу собрать и пожарить их. Вместе с тобой. 

Это уточнение буквально выбивает из него дух. Этих двух слов - _с тобой_ \- достаточно, чтобы Игорь уступил и направился к дереву, побеждённо выдыхая. 

В последний раз он лазил по деревьям, когда ему было семнадцать, и он пытался украсть персики у соседа. В тот раз его так и не поймали. Прошло больше десяти лет, а он до сих пор помнит, как это делается. Помнит, как держать равновесие, стоя на ветках дерева, собирая плоды и сбрасывая их вниз, к Чарли. Он не собирает слишком много - только те, что висят на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Игорь понимает, что тех каштанов, что он уже собрал, будет более чем достаточно. 

Им чертовски везёт - они совершенно одни во дворе, и никто не наблюдает за ними с балконов. Он знает, что об этом ещё долго будут судачить, если хоть одна из старушек, проживающих в этом доме, мельком увидит, что он творит. Очень плохой пример для их внуков. Ему что, так хочется оказаться на больничной койке? Он почти слышит их язвительные, полные осуждения комментарии. 

Уже дома, пока каштаны вымачиваются в воде, а духовка нагревается, они жмутся друг к другу на маленьком диванчике. Игорь возится с обогревателем, на котором сохнут их перчатки, шарфы и шапки, а Чарли пытается найти что-нибудь интересное в телевизоре помимо вечерних новостей. В конце концов они останавливаются на повторе “Часа пик”. 

— Переживаешь из-за плей-оффа? - Игорь не может не спросить. 

Чарли пожимает плечами, но видно, как он напряжён. 

— УЕФА дисквалифицировал одного из лучших защитников сборной Греции за чёртову затяжку времени, на которую они никогда не обращают внимания, если речь идёт о сборной Испании, а их лучший нападающий только восстановился после травмы. 

Сухие факты. То, что Игорь и так уже знает. 

— И... 

— И, - Чарли передвигается ближе, наклоняясь к нему, - мы выиграем, а потом вернёмся и надерём вам задницы. 

— Это мы ещё посмотрим, - Игорю не остаётся ничего иного, как рассмеяться. Не зло, и не над Чарли - просто его разбирает смех. Чарли не обижается, только шлёпает Игоря по колену, затем сильно сжимая его ладонью; он широко улыбается и подхватывает его смех. 

Они соперничают не только на городском, но и на европейском уровне; без подколов им никак не обойтись. 

Иногда Игорь вспоминает их первую встречу. 

Иногда он вспоминает тот матч на стадионе “Локомотива” 12 лет назад, в самом начале квалификационного тура на Евро 2008. Предчувствие тогда не обмануло его. 

Если, конечно, принимать во внимание тот факт, что ничего особенного в тот день не произошло. Нулевая ничья, вышедшая им боком и преследовавшая их всю квалификацию, которую они прошли, заняв второе место в группе и уступив Хорватии. 

Им было всего по 20 лет. Всего 20, но они были полны надежд и амбиций, отчаянно хотели доказать, что настоящий футбол всё ещё жив в этих частях Европы. 

Иногда он пересматривает те матчи с одной целью - напомнить себе, что после всех этих лет, после всего, через что они прошли вместе и порознь, они в конце концов вернулись к исходной точке, тому, с чего всё началось. 

В течение последующих месяцев подготовки к Чемпионату мира не стоит забывать, что страсть, огонь и отчаянное желание заставить страну гордиться ими не только не угасли, но и вспыхнули сильнее. 

Четыре славянских страны на Чемпионате мира, и он удостоен невероятной чести быть не только капитаном своей сборной, но и капитаном у себя дома. 

Чарли навещает его в конце февраля, когда он уже сыт по горло всей физиотерапией, которую он вынужден терпеть месяцами. Они сидят на шатких пластиковых стульях на балконе, зашторив все окна для максимального уединения, и передают друг другу пластиковую бутылку с домашней ракией, которую Чарли привёз с собой. Игорь помнит тот первый и последний раз, когда он полушутя спросил, насколько бесконечны у него запасы алкоголя. Ответа Чарли - подмигивания, за которым последовала хитрая ухмылка, - хватило, чтобы он больше никогда не поднимал эту тему. 

— Почти одиннадцать месяцев, - _снова_ повторяет Чарли; слова заглушаются горлышком бутылки, зажатым между губами. 

Игорь знает - он тоже ведёт счёт. Он также знает, что никакие избитые фразы не заставят его чувствовать себя лучше. Чарли не может сказать ничего такого, чего бы уже не говорил в последние пять раз, когда они вели один и тот же разговор. 

Ну что ж... 

— Ты уже включён в состав на Лигу Европы. Ты поедешь в Мадрид на следующей неделе, - он забирает обратно бутылку после того, как Чарли делает несколько больших глотков. — И на Чемпионат мира тоже. 

Сухие факты, но, тем не менее, они утешают. 

Он наблюдает, как Чарли заметно расслабляется в своём кресле, вытягивая ноги и собирая складками ковёр. 

— Кстати говоря... благодарите бога, что FIFA не включила нас в одну группу, - надломленные нотки в голосе Чарли исчезают в мгновение ока, сменяясь самоуверенностью, слышать которую Игорю куда привычнее. — Будет очень обидно, если за один и тот же год вы потеряете чемпионский титул _и_ Кубок мира. И всё это за каких-то два месяца! 

Игорь смеётся с полным ртом ракии, в отместку держа бутылку подальше от Чарли. 

— Сезон ещё не закончился. 

— Согласен. Но, - Чарли кладёт руку ему на бедро и продолжает, - если ты так уверен, что _вы_ победите, а я уверен, что победим _мы_ , то... нам стоит заключить пари. 

Игорь не должен соглашаться. Он абсолютно точно не должен вестись на это. 

— Согласен. 

Кровать достаточно широкая, чтобы вместить их обоих, но недостаточно длинная. Игорь может вытянуться во весь рост, если бросит подушку в угол, где сходятся две стены. И, напротив, как бы Чарли не лёг, его ноги всё равно будут свисать с края. 

Впрочем, это не имеет никакого значения. Игорь с лёгкостью позволяет Чарли прижать себя к стене, чтобы тот мог спать, развалившись по диагонали. 

Если быть честным, то это не имело никакого значения до тех пор, пока Чарли не порвал ахиллово сухожилие, и им не пришлось учиться быть более осторожными. Спустя месяцы после его возвращения, месяцы после того, как он полностью восстановился и выздоровел, Игорь все ещё соблюдает повышенную осторожность и старается не задевать его правую лодыжку. 

Или голову. 

Игорю крайне сложно не опускаться всем весом на Чарли, - не тогда, когда он плотно обхватывает его за талию левой ногой, прижимая как можно ближе, пока они целуются. Чарли взъерошивает его короткие волосы, пропуская пряди сквозь пальцы, пока они не начинают торчать во все стороны. 

— Ты выиграл, - мурлычет Игорь, прикусывая нежную кожу на его шее достаточно сильно для того, чтобы у него перехватило дыхание. - Какую награду ты хочешь получить? 

Вообще-то, им стоило установить сроки спора после того, как они ударили по рукам, но они этого не сделали. Не то чтобы Игорь был несерьёзен, когда заключалось пари - он всегда серьёзен, когда речь заходит о таких вещах. Игорь думал было спросить, что каждый из них получит в случае выигрыша, когда сезон подойдёт к концу, но так и не спросил. По правде говоря, это не имело никакого значения. Он и так уже знал, какой приз захочет получить Чарли. 

— Я хотел трахнуть тебя. 

— Ты уже сделал это на прошлой неделе, - говорит Игорь, просовывая руку между их телами, чтобы медленно огладить его член, - и разбил мой будильник, когда уронил тумбочку. 

— Рядом есть IKEA, - голос Чарли срывается, когда Игорь проводит большим пальцем по головке. - Я куплю тебе новый - такой, которого точно не было в Советском Союзе. 

Игорь целует его прежде, чем он успевает продолжить. Он должен это сделать, чтобы спрятать нежную улыбку, расцветшую на губах. 

— Скажи мне. Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал? 

Чарли аккуратно касается его щеки, и как только он скользит рукой вниз к его плечу, Игорь уже знает, чего он хочет. 

Конечно. 

Он легко скользит вниз, целуя внутреннюю сторону бёдер Чарли, позволяя ему снова запустить пальцы в свои волосы и мягко его направить. 

Утром Игорь проснётся от того, что Чарли рассеянно водит кончиками пальцев по его спине, просматривая Инстаграм. 

Какое-то время он будет прислушиваться к приглушённому топоту детей, живущих сверху, сигналящим машинам на шоссе за многоэтажкой, тихому стуку окон балкона. 

Он сделает глубокий вдох, выдохнет и повернётся, чтобы обнять Чарли за талию. 


End file.
